When Life Gives You Lemons, Make Lemonade
by BronzeHairWannabe
Summary: A series of oneshot lemons between various cullen couples.  Rated M for a reason. REVIEW!
1. Bella and Edward

**Disclaimer: Not mine, wish it was.**

**AN: This will be a series of one shot lemons with a bunch of different cullen couples. Have fun!**

"Bella, wake up love," I murmured into her ear. "Bella, we have plans today,"

"Mmmm, I don't want to. Need sleep, sleep good, plans bad"

I chuckled._ That's my Bella_. I picked her up swiftly and carried her to the rocking chair. I put her down and went to draw the curtains. She squinted.

"Sunlight?" she asked in a surprised groggy manner, "I've missed the sun,"

"C'mon Bells, Its Saturday, we can go to the meadow."

"Okay," And she finally got up, came over to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Good morning, sunshine"

I chuckled. Bella was not a very active morning person, and her just now brief show of compassion had me close to swooning. A vampire, swooning. That'd be a sight to see.

After a while of rocking in the chair and growing impatient for her warmth, I went to knock on the bathroom door.

"S'okay Edward, you can come in"

I cracked the door open and slowly stepped in. She was wrapped in a short green-striped towel and was brushing her teeth. I stopped dead. The towel only just grazed beneath her panty-line and her legs were almost fully exposed to me. Not to mention that the neckline of the towel revealed far more than Bella's conservative crew-neck t-shirts.

"Umm," I was completely incoherent. Then she raised her arms to pull her hair into a quick bun and her towel fell dangerously low. On an impulse I dashed to catch it before it fell and found myself cupping the towel to her modest breasts.

Bella looked up at me, completely surprised. I gasped and removed my hands, only to have the towel fall completely off.

Before Bella could move, I had her in an iron grip with my lips pressed roughly to hers. The amount of passion that flooded my head overwhelmed me, but Bella complied immediately, kissing me harder.

I slid my hands up and down her body, ravishing her. I wanted to touch every fragment of skin, I wanted to feel and caress every crevice and curve. I wanted her, I needed her.

My hands started on her back, rubbing up and down her spine, pausing to pinch each individual vertebra. I came back to her front and fingered her belly button and abdomen. Then I went automatically to her breasts. I squeezed them and rubbed them as hard as I trusted myself too and Bella's moans erupted within our mouths.

Bella pulled away, gasping for breath and I immediately traveled down her neck with my lips. I licked up and down her neck and collarbone while my hands had traveled south, finally reaching her firm butt. I gripped it and squeezed hard, massaging it. She gasped in pleasure and hitched her leg around my hip.

With her hot spot pressing against my erection through my jeans, I became aware that I was still fully attired and that we were performing acts of passion in a slippery bathroom.

I kissed her deeply before pulling her hips higher on my waist so that she was clamped around me and maneuvering us out the door. We slammed against the wall on the opposite side. I momentarily thanked God for having sent Charlie out on an emergency fishing escapade.

I sucked Bella's right nipple as she cried out loudly.

"Edward! God, Edward! Uhhh!"

I scooted us along the wall until we reached her bedroom. Suddenly, Bella hopped down from her position and I looked around, surprised.

But then she was in front of me, a wicked smile plastered to her face. She placed both hands on my chest and pushed me down onto her bed.

I grinned; it was nice to see a mischievous side of Bella. Then she was straddling my waist and slowly unbuttoning my shirt. One by one, the buttons popped out of their holes. She may have been concentrating on not fumbling with the little buttons, but the time she was taking to get a simple shirt off was excruciating.

"Bella! I can do it faster you know! Oh God Bella! Hurry!"

'Patience Edward,"

I was not having that. Once the shirt was totally off, I flipped us over quickly. I removed my pants with as much speed as I could and leaned down on top of Bella, with only my boxers on.

I began sucking on her right breast again, caressing the left one with my hand. Soon her chest was heaving and her fingers were entwined in my hair, pushing my head down hard.

"Oh God! Edward! Oh God! I need you! Please! Uhhahhh!"

I snickered, the fact that I could turn her on so easily made me ecstatic. I switched breasts and moved over to her second hardened peak.

I licked circles around it and suckled it. Then, I bit down lightly, just a small amount of pressure and she gasped and then settled into a long and luscious moan.

"Ohhhmmmm,"

Quickly, she had us flipped over again and was laying on top of me.

"My turn," she said sternly.

I she began patrolling my chest with her fingers, delicately dancing around my nipples. She replaced her hands with her mouth and sucked and bit all over my torso. The sensations were irreplaceable. Soon I was emitting soft moans.

Bella seemed displeased at my reaction, as if she was disconcerted that she could not produce the same sounds out of me as I had from her.

She began to grind her hips against mine. The feeling was too much and I was soon panting and moaning with pleasure. Still unsatisfied, Bella moved down and licked her tongue around the hem-line of my boxers. I shivered.

She slowly, inch by inch, pulled the boxers down my legs.

"Bella, do you have a thing with moving slowly because it is killing me,"

She only moved slower, torturing me. When she was finally done, I was shaking uncontrollably.

"My God, Bella," I gasped

She drew back up and stroked my length softly. In the state I was already in it was all I could do to keep myself as one body of matter.

She started pumping with her hands and I convulsed on the bed moaning and groaning louder than she had. Something can be said about foreplay.

To my great surprise she took me up full in her mouth and ran her tongue around my manhood. I shivered up and down emitting loud sounds of pleasure. The feeling was sensational. How could I have lived my 100 odd years without Bella?

She started to bob her head up and down taking me with her.

"Christ, Bella! Oh God!"

Then, she started sucking, hard. She sucked harder as my cries increased in volume and urgency, until I came into her mouth. She swallowed all of it.

"God, Bella, I love you. You can't even begin to imagine how that feels."

"Show me then," She replied seductively. I grinned and began to kiss her passionately. I could already feel my erection starting again. I hitched one of her legs over my shoulder and wrapped the other around my waist. I looked down into her center, smelling the blush in her cheeks as I gaped.

"Bella, you are beautiful."

I fingered her wet folds and started to rub her clitoris. I think she gasped, but I can't be sure since it soon changed into heavy panting.

"Oh Edward! I love you baby!" she moaned softly as I ran my fingers all around her, rubbing and massaging her slit between my thumb and forefinger.

I inserted a finger into her and began pumping. She was so warm and tight, I wanted more of her. I added two more fingers, but this new and amazing thirst was still not quenched.

I lowered my head and licked the length of her hot triangle. She cried out sharply

"Jesus! Edward! I need you!"

I moved my tongue and began pumping at her entrance. Her taste was irresistible. I pumped harder.

"Edwar-war-war-war-ward!" She chanted with each thrust of my mouth. Her hands were wrapped around my head pushing me down further and further. When she came, she was gasping for breath. Just to tease her, I licked all over her warm center, savoring her taste and cleaning up her wet interior.

"Edward, I need you in me, now." She stated adamantly.

"Are you sure Bella?"

She just nodded. Before I could even move to position my self, she had placed a finger to my sternum.

"You already had your chance," She said sexily.

"Wha-?"

But she had already positioned herself above me. She lowered herself down and I almost burst at the feeling, but that was disrupted by Bella's cry; not of joy, but of pain. I moved up and kissed her deeply.

"Bella, are you sure?"

She didn't answer. She just hung onto my shoulders panting. I stroked her face and held her tight. I was still in her, and she was still in pain. But then she began to move her hips, back and forth as she rode me.

She was slow and gentle, but as our panting grew fiercer and our passions rode higher, she was rocking with so much gusto and passion that I need not meet her with my hips at all.

"Oh Jesus, Bella! Give me more baby! More! Uh! Uh! Uh!"

We fit perfectly, I was in so much bliss, I couldn't imagine what I would do if I ever lost her. I guided her hips, pushing her down on me harder. I was surprised she hadn't collapsed of fatigue already, but what surprised me more was when she went even faster and harder. She tightened around me.

"Ohh God! Bella–ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Uh-uh-uh-uh! Ahhh!!" I was unable to control my cries as my semen spurted inside of her.

But Bella wasn't done yet. I had my hands on her hips as I kept pulling her towards me. She was still becoming tighter and tighter. I felt myself come a second time, the same time as she did.

"Oh Jesus Christ Edward! Uhhh!"

She fell on top of me, panting hard.

"Breathe Bell,"

"Edward, I love you. So much."

We lay there together; Bella hadn't even bothered to remove herself from me. But I didn't mind, I wanted to be connected to her always. She was lying on top of my chest and I was stroking her hair until she shifted forward and both of us became aroused once more.

It was laughable how easily turned on we were by each other.

Bella gave me a sideways glance, but I had already flipped us over.

"This one's mine" I whispered.

I pulled myself out of Bella and shot right back in. I began at a human pace until Bella found her own rhythm, meeting my hips at each thrust.

"Oh God! Edward! I love you! Give me more! Faster!" She said in a state of pure ecstasy.

I was happy to comply and sped up the pace.

"Ohh! Edward! Harder! I need more!"

I thrust harder, not willing to break her.

"Edward! More! Harder! Faster! Edward! I need you!"

In the heat of the moment, I thrust hard, harder than I should have, I should have broken her . . . but I didn't.

"Oh God! Edward! More!"

I was thrusting as hard and as fast as I could now, using all my vampire strength. She tightened around me, tighter and tighter. I was going to come and so was she.

"Bellaaaa! I luh-uh-uh-uh-ove you!" I panted with five final thrusts. She cried out as she released, but then,

"Keep going baby!" She cried. I wasn't tired, I was a vampire, I can't get tired. But apparently neither was Bella.

I pumped hard and fast. Bella was soaked in sweat now and I gratefully licked it up. I kept pumping and we came together once more.

"More!" Bella shouted. After I'd orgasmed a third time, I didn't even bother to slow done, I just continued knowing that Bella would want it too. I stopped after my fourth and lay down rolling next to Bella.

At first I thought I'd killed her. She was lying down on the bed covered in sweat with her eyes closed. I panicked but then she rolled over to me and kissed me on the lips. Our tongues battled together for some time until Bella pulled away for air.

"I love you," she murmured, "That was amazing"

"Oh God, I know . . . You're stronger than I thought you were. I shouldn't have pushed so hard" I replied.

"Are you kidding?" She laughed softly "I will always want all of you Edward,"

"You are so strong and so wonderful; I will never under estimate you again. I love you." I told her, meaning every word.

"I love you too,"


	2. Alice and Jasper

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! The next couple: Alice and Jasper.**

My mindless daydream was stretching too far. I was lying in my room staring blankly at a page in a book. My mind had drifted away to thoughts of Jasper. I hadn't seen him for a week. Emmet, Carlisle, and Jasper had taken this week to go for a long extended camping trip in the mountains. Since Edward was spending this entire week with Bella, it left only us girls at home.

Jasper continued to intrude on my thoughts. I breathed out, remembering his firm chest and the feel of it pushed roughly against my own. Soon I was remembering and picturing intimate moments I'd shared with Jasper. Rolling around naked on our sheets, laughing and smiling, exploring each others bodies with our tongues, playing crude, but delightfully pleasurable sex games with each other. . . I was now breathing heavily.

I heard the front door slam shut and pounding footsteps rushing up the stairs. Jasper exploded into the room.

"Jasper . . ."

He lunged at me and encircled my body with his arms. His lips were crushed fiercely against mine.

"But Carlisle . . . Emmet and Rose,"

"They don't matter,"

I laughed, and kissed him harder. He then threw me over his shoulder, twirling me around quickly, and threw me on the silk sheets. I wriggled in arousal until he had perched himself above me on all fours.

His hands moved to my breasts and he leaned down until my chest was the only thing supporting his upper body weight. He started massaging me hard not only supplying me with intense pleasure, but also providing a means for removing my shirt and bra simultaneously.

I giggled, brushing away the remainders of my t-shirt. But Jasper was done with foreplay. He removed my skirt in one fluid motion and immediately did the same to his pants. I could hear his erection throbbing and I made not hesitation to shred his boxers.

Jasper didn't even bother to remove my thong; he just pushed the small piece of fabric aside with his hard cock and thrust forward.

He thrusted forward repeatedly as I writhed beneath him in pleasure.

"God, Alice,"

I just moaned in response. He kept going until we both peaked several times then he collapsed above me.

"I love you, baby," he murmured.

"What? That's all I get as a return present? I haven't seen you for a week. A whole week!"

He only chuckled which made me fume even more. Then he lifted me up with one hand and pressed my body against his so I was hovering a few inches above the bed.

"Are you sure about that?"

I scoffed. He was obviously loopy from having pent and entire week with Emmet.

But then he had tossed me to the carpeted floor and came to straddle my waist.

"What can the doctor do for you madam?"

"Oh, I theenk that I am wanting for something very bad doctur. But I don't know 'ow to get eet! My 'usband won't sateesfy me. Oh doctur! What shall I do?" I mocked in a little French maid accent.

"Well, we'll just have to see what we can do to amend that, won't we?"

With that, he picked me up roughly and pushed me so I was standing with my back against the wall.

"Oh, I think I've found the problem," He said seductively.

He lowered his head to my sex and put his nose against my dark curls. He breathed in and I shivered. He pushed further until I spread my legs wide. I felt his tongue dash out to meet my clit.

"More, Jasper," I moaned completely forgetting my French accent.

"Oh yes, this is definitely the problem. But don't worry, I have the perfect cure." He was speaking directly at my entrance, it was aggravating.

"Jasper, hurry up,"

He chuckled but did nothing more than tease my clit. My knees were buckling. I couldn't hold myself up much longer. Abruptly, Jasper stood up and brushed his erection across me. Then he thrust upward, momentarily lifting me off the ground. He settled into a rhythm as our hips hit the wall, making them shake.

"God Jasper!"

He wasn't paying attention; his eyes were wide as he focused on reaching his climax.

"Ohh! Jasper!" I cried as I peaked. Jasper wasn't done. He thrusted harder and harder, slamming my hips against the all each time. He climaxed.

"Alice, I love you," He panted. I had been well on my way to a second orgasm. No, he wasn't stopping there.

"Jasper! Jesus Christ, don't stop!" He complied until I came as well. I slumped against the wall as Jasper leaned against it.

I suddenly had an idea.

"Hold on," I said, and dashed to my walk-in closet.

I rummaged around until I found what I was looking for. Boy was Jasper going to love this.

**JPOV**

Where was she? I was craving her body; you're not aloud to leave the hospital until the doctor says.

I had sat myself against the wall and I could here noises coming from within the closet as clothes and hangers were thrown to the floor. When the noises stop, I looked expectantly up to the door.

The door cracked open, and Alice slowly slid her bare leg out. There was a black cowboy boot on her foot and I spied a garter at the top of her leg.

Then she emerged in her entirety. She was adorned in a garter belt and lace lingerie, but also resting on her hips was a holster belt. _Where'd she get that? _

Also on her head was a leather cowboy's hat. I looked her over, grinning to my self. I stood up to meet her, but she put her hand against my chest lightly and said in a southern twang "Lie down, cowboy,"

"No," I replied. This was one of our favorite games.

"Well, I'll just have to make you won't I?" With that, she drew a long black ribbon which she had stuffed into the gun holster. She held it a both ends and threw it over my head. She muscled it around the backs of my thighs and tightened it until I was pressed against her.

"This a little more comfy for ya?" With my erection pressing against her stomach and her being dressed in such erotic garb, I couldn't answer yes honestly.

"Good," She said, "Now why doncha lie down like a good boy?"

"N-no," I stammered, breathing heavily.

She snickered and started walking forward, pushing my legs backward as she did. I stumbled back until my knees hit the bed and I was pushed on my back.

"Not fair," I mumbled as she withdrew the black ribbon from beneath me.

"You've been a bad boy," She took my hand and tied it with the black ribbon to the bed post. Then she withdrew a second ribbon, this time red, from within her bra. She tied up my other hand so that I was bound to the bed posts in a mock crucifix. I couldn't have been happier.

"Cowboy, I need your help with this," She pointed to her garter belt and underwear.

"My hands?" I questioned.

"Oh, I'm sure you can be more creative than that."

I wasn't about to rip the ribbon and ruin the game, so I lifted my head and went to tear her remaining clothing.

"That's better," she whispered once her panties and garter belt were gone. Her cowboy hat, boots, and holster still remained.

She put her hands down on my chest and lowered her self down. A tremor coursed through my body as her tightness closed around me.

She rocked her hips fiercely and her hat fell off her head and next to the bed. The iron bed post was shifting with her every move and the noise was painfully erotic.

I found myself shaking tremendously with nothing to release into, my hands suspended above me. I dug my nails into my palms and clenched my jaw. I released it immediately as I yelled Alice's name.

"Alice! Give it to me baby!"

She rocked faster and with more vigor. She closed in, getting tighter and tighter around me. "Agh!" I cried as the sensation heightened to a new level. I felt my release the same time as hers and she collapsed onto me.

"How does the cowboy like being ridden for a change?'

**AN: Yay! New chapter! I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review! Next chappie will probably be Carlisle and Esme. Don't expect it for a few days, though. I've got a paper to write and I will probably have to go into hibernation. REVIEW!**


	3. Esme and Carlisle

**AN: I am so sorry this has taken so long! My computer died and I had to call the company to come fix it! I just got it back yesterday! So I'll give you a nice long chapter to make up for it, okay?**

Esme's silky hair was strewn across my collarbone and her hand was entangled with my own. She was lying next to me on the couch with her head resting on my chest and both our eyes fixed on the blue glare of the television. She shifted so that her upper body was almost entirely against me and my eyes flickered away from the screen and onto her.

Her caramel hair was almost silver in the glow of the TV and the way her skin glistened in the light made her look so much more like an angel. I kissed the top of her head tenderly.

She made a soft noise, acknowledging that she appreciated my small love tokens. I stroked her soft curls and continued to kiss her head.

She turned around to face me with her hands pressed against my chest to support her weight. She smiled and buried her head in my chest, breathing in. She then propped her chin up on me and whispered "Carlisle---"

The feeling of her jaw moving against my chest while she spoke was enough of a signal to me that I hadn't been taking proper care of her, and that we loved each other too much not to let ourselves indulge in that.

The kids must have come to realize this as well because yesterday afternoon, they presented us with plane tickets to Alaska and the deed to a house in the isolated woods. They had bought us a two room cottage for us to "get away".

When we arrived this morning, it was obvious that Alice had already been her to prep the place. Already lit dark green candles were positioned strategically around the bedroom/living room and white rose petals had been sprinkled on the bed. It was already around eight o' clock and we had yet to make use of the bed.

Esme kept staring at me with her wistful golden eyes. I just lay there, doing nothing, pondering what my next action should be. Her face suddenly contorted into a glare. She rolled her self off of me and jumped off the couch.

"Carlisle! Don't you remember me? Don't you luh---"

She couldn't finish her sentence because I had sprung to her and silenced her with a kiss. It took her a moment, but she started kissing me back ferociously. I was sure Esme had never been this rough with her kisses before and it made me realize just how much I had been neglecting her.

Her hands shot to the back of my head pulling at the roots of my hair. She was still trying to exhaust her pent up frustration.

Esme's new take on kissing was very enjoyable and I found my self groaning into the kiss and pulling her closer to me.

When she felt my hands flutter at the bottom of her green v-neck sweater, she pulled sharply away.

"Wha-?"

"No, Carlisle! You haven't touched me in months! Let alone kiss me!"

"Sweetie, you know things have been busy at the hos . . ."

"You can't even look me in the eye anymore!"

At that moment, I was looking directly at the ground. "Look at me Carlisle! I want your hands on me!"

With that, she grabbed my hands and placed them roughly on her hips, her palms pressing hard against my wrists.

"Do you remember when you used to touch me like this?"

"Esme, I—"

"You what?!" She threw my hands back to me and stood there, fuming.

Suddenly, she launched herself at me. The power of her blow had knocked me back onto the couch, for she had delivered a hard punch to my left shoulder.

She approached me with her fists clenched as I rubbed my shoulder. For a split second, I thought I saw her eyes soften, but then I just saw her lunge towards me.

I braced myself, prepared to feel the pain that was my punishment, I knew I deserved it. But all I felt were her lips on mine. She forced her tongue into my mouth, not waiting for me to open for her. Once I regained my composure, I tried to kiss her back, but she just bit down hard on my lip, it was almost painful, but also very erotic.

She had one knee on either side of my hips putting pressure on my pelvic bone and her hands were bracing my arms to the couch. I couldn't move.

I felt her relax a little into the kiss and settle to sit in my lap. I took the chance to pick her up and run her to the bed which was only a few feet away. I set her down but she only got back up, slapped me across the face and pushed me onto the bed.

She was so sexy in her anger that I found it hard to contain my glee. I knew that if I looked like I was enjoying this, she would stop and I would feel her real wrath.

She got back on top of me and ripped off my shirt. She was grinding her hips into mine roughly, but she stopped abruptly so she could scoot down to remove my pants and boxers simultaneously. She locked her fist around my penis and gave it a tug.

"Ugh!" I gasped. That feeling was one I truly didn't enjoy. But when she released me and began pumping me at rhythm, I relished that she was still being vicious in her movements. It was still painful, but I was enjoying every second, panting hard. The pleasure washed over me in waves until she abruptly stopped.

I looked up to see her sliding down her sweatpants and underwear, her shirt was still on. She was glaring at me again; obviously she didn't want me enjoying the sight of her body. I rested my head back on the pillow until I felt her slide onto me. I shot my head up; I'd forgotten how she felt around me.

She pushed me back down roughly and started rocking her hips hard.

"Esmee," I whimpered "Please . . . forgive me."

"No," she panted.

I felt her go faster and start tightening around me. I met her hips with mine; she couldn't stop me from doing that. She gasped as she climaxed, but she didn't stop, she wasn't done punishing me. I felt myself release into her.

We both groaned at the feeling.

"Esme . . . please," I panted.

"No, ahhh!" She screamed as she peaked. She stopped moving and I took the chance to roll over, still inside of her, so I was on top. I managed to puller her sweater over her head before she rolled us back over crying "No!"

She began rocking again, this time even more roughly. She was far more vocal as well, letting out soft cries each time she moved. She was clenching her eyes shut and I'm sure she would have been crying if she could have.

"Esme, I'm sorry . . . I love you," I said with as much meaning as I could muster while trying to quell my panting.

She didn't say anything, just kept rocking against me with her eyes squeezed shut.

She orgasmed and collapsed onto me, the fabric of her bra was separating me from her.

I took the opportunity to roll us over once again. I positioned myself quickly and thrust into her hard. Without moving, I whispered into her ear, "Forgive me, please,"

She moved her head away and squeezed her eyes tighter, refusing to look at me. I pulled out and thrust back in once more with as much strength as I could manage.

Her eyes flew open as she gasped. I stared at her as her eyes landed on mine for a split second. Then she remembered the promise to herself and adamantly closed them again.

"Esme, please," I cooed softly.

She did nothing. This strategy wasn't going to work. I needed her to forgive me. I knew I deserved much worse than what she had given me. She was my wife who I loved! And I hadn't really touched her or kissed her since her birthday in February! That was over two months ago! The last time we'd had sex was our anniversary in December. A great sense of remorse washed over for me and I lay my head down on her chest.

"I'm sorry, my love,"

She squinted her eyes open and looked at me. The she shut her eyes again and said, "No," softer this time, but still firm.

I sighed deeply. All of a sudden, she bucked her hips, pulling me deep inside her. She pulled out and thrust in once more. I caught up with her rhythm and began pounding her. Quickly, I formed a new strategy and began slamming her with more gusto.

"Forgive me!" I cried, not angry, but in earnest.

Her shoulders were now shaking from the dry sobs which contorted her face. I pushed in harder, thrusting myself into her with so much vigor I thought I might break her.

"I love you Carlisle," She sobbed. I moved faster.

"Forgive me, Esme!" I shouted, now sharing her dry tears. I released but didn't stop; I needed her to say the words, to relieve my burden. She was holding her legs as shut as she could, struggling not to release.

I thrust in harder, but she did nothing, so I stopped. She lay there for a few seconds, and then murmured, "Don't stop,"

I thrust in again, softer though.

"No, hard," She whimpered,

I obliged and began moving my hips with more energy, still keeping careful watch on her.

"No, Carlisle! More!"

I was confused, but I complied and pounded her as hard as I had before.

"Please Carlisle! Give me more! Harder!"

She wanted more, but I didn't know if I could give it to her. She placed her hands on my hips and guided me with her added strength, increasing our ecstasy tenfold. But she was still clenching her knees together, refusing to let her orgasm come. I could tell that this was painful for her for she was tightening around me so hard I felt as if I was suffocating.

"Baby, you've gotta forgive me," I panted.

"Faster Carlisle!" Why was she punishing herself?

"Please, Esme, I need you to forgive me." I slowed the pace, not wanting to push her too far.

"No Carlisle! Don't stop! Stay inside of me!"

What could I do? She was urging my hips with her hands.

"No, Esme, let go,"

"Ughh," She whimpered.

"Esme! Please!" She lay still. I pulled my self from her and sank my self down so my head was resting on her stomach. I used my hands to pry her knees apart, but she lay still, holding herself in from her stomach.

I spread her legs wider and wider, pushing her flexibility. I bent my head down to her, her knees settling on my shoulders.

I breathed into her woman hood, "Forgive me,"

She let out an earsplitting screech as she finally climaxed. Her juices coated her sex beautifully. "Do you forgive me?" I inquired, still aiming my breath directly at her vulnerability.

She shivered all over. I had expected her to say yes, but she just let out more dry sobs. I plunged my head down into her, sucking her clitoris briefly until I ha repositioned my tongue at her entrance. I flicked in and out of her while she let out heavy moans and cries.

"Carlisle, no!" She cried right before she climaxed. She rolled us over quickly and lowered herself upon me. She shuddered as she climaxed instantly.

Her head lowered to mine and she played with my ear using her tongue. Then she bit down hard. I gasped in pain.

"Now I forgive you," She murmured, so softly, I could barely hear her.

I let out a sigh and apologized profusely before she silenced me. We made love for the rest of the one week vacation and both discovered that we liked it better when it was rough.

**AN: Like I said, very sorry about the wait. It sucked for me too. I may write this chapter again from Esme's point of view since you're probably all wondering what was going through her head. It even confuses me. Review!**


	4. Rosalie and Emmet

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long. But you'll see why. This chapter is LONG. Its eight pages on Word so be happy.**

**READ THIS: you may want to know this info**

**1) This chapter is Rosalie and Emmet so it is quite kinky. Just a warning, it's nothing horrific, just kinky.**

**2) Back plot: It's Rosie and Em's fifth wedding night! They have returned to their suite and are beginning to relax for the night.**

"What a waste of time," mumbled Rosalie as she entered the room behind me. She was referring to the ceremony we had just undergone.

"Whadya mean? Didn't you like the wedding?" I said, partly chuckling, but also somewhat curious.

"Emmet, I told you I didn't want to go through with a fifth wedding," She complained.

"Aww, c'mon,"

I personally loved it every time we got married. It gave Rosalie an opportunity to show off her flawless body, and I'm sure I enjoyed it as much as she did. Rosalie, this year in particular, had gone all out, choosing the most anti-wedding dress you could imagine. The neckline plunged to her waist with tiny silver loops connecting one side to the other. The hemline came maybe five inches past her hips but fell down near the back to gather at her heels. The only thing wedding-like about it was that it was white

She was still wearing the dress and I was busy staring at her in the candlelight.

"Emmet, what are you looking at?" She stated incredulously.

"Your voluptuous curves," I said suavely.

She just scoffed and said "My voluptuous curves have feelings too,"

"Oh, really? I was under the impression that they were just there for show, and what a sexy show."

She giggled. When Rosalie was annoyed with something, in this case the wedding, it took work to get her into any sort of romantic state. But after that it was a smooth ride. I still had some seducing to do.

"My voluptuous curves are still covered though," I added.

"Ha, where are your morals? We just got here!" She scoffed,

"I have very loose morals," I stated. She sighed, so I added, "Wanna' make 'em looser?"

This apparently did the trick because she started laughing and came over to me and put her hand on my chest. "Well, kinda. But I don't know, it seems so soon! I mean, we only _just_ got married," She said sarcastically.

It was my turn to laugh, but Rosalie had decided that she didn't want to play this particular game. She cut me off, 'Em, I wanna dance,"

I thought she was kidding, so I started laughing harder.

"Emmet! Stop laughing! I wanna dance!" she commanded,

"Okay, okay, I'll take you dancing! Where'd you wanna go?" I asked,

She put on a coy smile, "I want to stay here,"

"But there's no room,"

"Then _make_ room," She scolded.

I sighed, she was right. I easily lifted the four poster bed and moved it to a corner. I piled the bureau, coffee table, desk, and armchair on top of it and soon we had a dance floor.

I moved to the small sound system that was equipped in our expensive hotel suite and shuffled through the assorted CD's they provided. I settled onto an easy tango song. I hadn't heard this one before. I was surprised, due to Edward's music obsession I thought I must have heard every piece of music ever written.

I moved to the center of the room and opened my arms out to Rose. She folded herself within my body.

Tango is a very easy style to manipulate, and Rosalie and I had already chosen our favorite. She would press her back up to my chest, pressing into my lower region with her curves. We would move our hips together and I would press my face into her neck smelling her divine scent.

The song ended and changed into a remixed version of a familiar salsa. Rosalie giggled and turned to face me. I breathed out at the sight of her glowing face and replaced my hands on her hips.

She took her hands and put them on my shoulders and started sliding them down my arms. I thought she would settle her hands on my waist as she sometimes did, but she moved her hands lower and clasped onto my butt.

She squeezed and then looked up at me, "Mmm, voluptuous," I grinned. Perfect.

The salsa dance had been remixed into a more upbeat, almost hip hop sound. Rosalie pressed her self against me and started grinding. I grinned wider. I let my hands explore her body. The neckline of her dress made that especially easy.

She turned around so that her back was to me and pulled my hands and placed them on the front of her hip bones. She continued to grind. Then suddenly, she bent her knees and came back up fast, right in between my legs.

I sighed in pleasure; she hadn't done that in a long time. She came back up to face me.

"Clear the bed," she whispered. I hadn't thought of that when I'd piled all the furniture on top of it. I left her reluctantly. She continued to dance in the center of the room while I dismantled my pyramid of hotel furniture. She cooed out my named softly as she swung her hips and tousled her gleaming hair with her hands.

I forgot about the integrity of the furniture and started chucking them into the bathroom one after the other.

She smiled, the song had ended. I discarded my jacket on the floor and ran to meet her. The song this time was another tango, slower and more sensual.

She put her hands on my chest and faced me, trying to calm me down. She slowly unbuttoned my shirt. I was surprised and a little confused. Rosalie wasn't one for wasting time, and consequently, she didn't hold much patience for foreplay. She would only submit to it if I had to repay her dearly. Unlike her, I don't think foreplay is a waste of time.

My grin continued to grow as my shirt fell to the ground. She took my hands in hers and placed them nimbly atop her breasts. I stood there, more than a little perplexed.

"Well? I can't take this dress off by myself,"

I understood. I fingered the first metal ring and snapped it in two easily, making sure not to graze her flawless skin.

She stopped me before I could go on and said "Keep dancing,"

By now, the CD had gone on to a much faster dance. I moved with her, running my hands up and down her body until she turned to face me again. We continued to dance while she fingered my belt buckle. Soon I felt it slide out of the belt loops and fall in some distant location.

I immediately went back to her dress and snapped another metal ring before she stopped me.

Rosalie pushed me away and I fell onto the bed. She turned and walked away.

"Rose, what?"

She just stood there with her back to me. Another soft piece had started and I realized what Rosalie was doing. I watched her swing her hips and flutter her hands around her body. My grin grew.

"Oh yes, baby yes!" I whispered as Rosalie turned rolling her body as she did. She just smirked and took a step toward me.

I pushed myself backwards on the bed so that I was leaning against the headboard. Rosalie continued sashaying towards the bed to the beat of the music. When she reached the edge, she stepped onto the mattress and proceeded crawling to me like the lioness she was.

I looked into her eyes, but only for a brief moment before moving down to her cleavage. The dress was doing nothing to hide that. She crawled on all fours until she was over my legs. She stood up and looked down at me. Her heels were digging holes into the bed sheets. She lifted one foot and placed it high up on my thigh. She ran the toe up and down my leg and then nudged my hand. I carefully started unwinding the silk ribbon that held the shoe in place. I removed the offending article and tossed across the room, hitting the wall. She placed her other foot on my chest and I repeated my actions.

When her heels were scattered around the room, she started swinging her hips again. The skirt of her dress swayed precariously and I placed my hands on her knees. I ran my fingers up and down her legs, finally making my obvious direction north. I grazed her panty line and she let out a soft moan.

She bent down so that she was squatting above me and kissed my forehead. I tugged at another silver loop, and was able to free up the last three rings. After that, the shoulders of the dress fell on their own accord and Rosalie was exposed. She stepped out of the skirt and kicked it off the bed. Her garter was high up on her leg and she was wearing a black lace thong. She wore no bra for the dress would not allow it, and for this I was appreciative. I placed my hands on her breasts and began to massage her, but she stood up again, giving me a very good view of her lower region.

I replaced my hands on her legs, feeling her firm muscles flex as her knees bent to the rhythm of the music. She lowered her self so that she was kneeling above my lap. Her hands made their way to my pants and tugged at the waist band. The pants ripped.

She moved down towards my feet and yanked hard. I was unprepared for the motion and I was pulled down along with the momentum of the pants and landed heavily on my back. I was lying completely flat now in nothing but boxers and Rosalie was making her way back up my legs.

She straddled my hips, pressing her own wet spot against my manhood. She grinded her self into me and I got hard very quickly. She smirked at this realization and grinded harder. I moved my hands back onto her thighs and danced my way towards her garter. I was still lying on my back and Rosalie was making it impossible for me to lift my self up, I could only feel what I was doing. I heard the garter rip under my hands and I smirked.

I thought of the black lace thong and fingered my way along her hip trying to find the waist band. Rosalie was leaning over me now. Her breast grazed against me as she sucked on my neck, making my job of disrobing her increasingly difficult. I found the elastic and pulled until it snapped.

Rosalie stopped her sucking movements when the elastic snapped back against her skin, obviously a little too hard. She lifted her head to look at the red spot the band had left on her skin. She leaned onto me again and whispered, 'I'll have to punish you for that," then went back to kissing me.

I carefully slid the lace out from under her and flung them away. Rosalie scooted back down my legs and kneeled on all fours directly above my legs. She drew her tongue from my sternum to the top of my boxers, but she didn't stop there.

Her tongue continued its path, pulling the boxers with it until she reached the base of my penis. I shivered.

But still she continued her southern journey and licked my full length up, and back down again. Then she took me full in her mouth. I flinched. Rosalie had only given me a blow job twice. On our first night together, and on one of my birthdays; like I said, she doesn't like foreplay. I was beyond surprised because I had lost the memory of how it felt to have her slick wet mouth pursed tightly around me.

She sucked hard and moved her head in a circular motion whilst doing so. I groaned and whimpered until I could feel that I was seconds away from coming, when she stopped. I heard an incoherent whimper escape my mouth which was supposed to urge her on. Then she leaned to my ear and whispered, "Punishment,"

I groaned. What a punishment.

She went back to licking my body while moving herself back towards my center. She grazed the wet entrance to my passion against the tip of my penis, rubbing back and forth until we were both emitting groans.

She abruptly stopped and pushed me back so that I was once again sitting against the headboard.

I grinned; this was Rosalie's favorite position. Rosalie liked to be on top, but she also liked a sitting position, partially because it tortured me, but mostly because she could get more leverage against the bed and have a harder thrust.

She placed her hands on my shoulders and lifted her self above me. Then she slid onto me.

She slid onto me so slowly, so excruciatingly slowly; it would have been quicker to watch paint dry. I shook and tremors passed through my legs. I thought I heard a small whimper escape her lips as well.

She pulled herself off of me equally as slowly.

"Rose . . ." I muttered in protest. She swallowed hard and then replied in one word.

"Punishment,"

_What? She already punished me. This is too much._

But I had no will to say it. I had lost control over all my muscles which were shaking uncontrollably. She had lifted herself completely off of me and was preparing to lower herself down once more.

I expected her to lose her control, but she lowered herself down just as slowly, if not more so. Her speed was not allowing any friction to occur, so we could not release our passion, just increase it.

Her fingernails dug into my shoulders as she repeated herself a third and fourth time. We were both shaking and moaning in desire and in pleasure. Rosalie pulled back up and readied herself to torture me a fifth time, but she was trembling so hard she slipped from her grip on my shoulder and came plummeting down around me with such speed and force that I could not help but yell out. Rosalie had also screamed, but now she sat motionless on me while she panted hard.

"Rosalie, please baby," I begged

She realized what she was doing and began moving. Her speed was quite the opposite of the torture she had previously imposed. She slammed her hips against mine hard and fast.

We both climaxed very quickly because of how much we had already gone through. As we continued, I heard a banging noise as Rosalie grew more fervent.

"The wall, babe, careful,"

She smirked and slowed her pace tenfold, and then she stopped all together.

"Not_ that_ slow!" I shouted.

Delighted, Rosalie picked up her speed again, but faster and harder. She climaxed a few seconds before I did and collapsed against me. I shifted so that we were lying flat on the bed.

I stroked her hair and forehead. "I love you," I whispered into her ear. She hummed in response. "Ready for round two?" I asked

She laughed and I took that for a yes. I flipped us so that I was on top. She scowled.

"Punishment," I stated simply,

A look of fear flickered in her eyes not knowing what kind of tortuous foreplay I'd put her through. To be truthful, I had no idea myself, what could top her?

I stroked her hair again and planted a kiss on her nose and suddenly had an idea. If there was one thing Rosalie hated about sex, it was being out of control.

Her hands were sprawled above her head and her chest in all its glory was directly in front of me. I ran my hand from her hipbone up her side and along her arm. I smashed my face into hers, locking my lips to her mouth. I kissed her as aggressively as I could, drinking her up, trying to quickly distract her. I rolled her so that she was on her side near the edge of the bed. I spooned up behind her pulling my self close to her entrance, but that would have to wait. I grabbed the thin bed sheet and pulled it over Rosalie and above myself, then, clutching to rose and the sheet, I rolled until we were both cocooned within the sheet. We hit the floor barely noticing as my mouth patrolled her neck. Rosalie realized her prison and flinched in the only direction she could. I bit my lip as her hip bone came in contact hard with my penis.

"Rose! Watch it!" I grumbled,

"Emmet! I can't move!"

"That's the point," I chuckled.

She groaned. The next part of my plan was essential. I had to be fast, very fast. I sucked on her neck and bit down softly. I continued this as moans escaped Rosalie's lips. Then, mid-kiss, I pulled my self out of the prison and rewrapped around Rosalie as tight as I could.

"Hey!" She shouted, annoyed,

"My turn!" I laughed,

"Oh right Mr. Smarty-pants, you just forgot one thing. I'm completely covered up."

I balked, she was right. I remembered that I had a pocket knife in my pants. I searched the room quickly and dashed to the corner where my pants were thrown. I pulled the Swiss-army knife from the pocket and ran back to rose. I knelt above Rose and opened the knife.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She cried,

"Liberating you," I grumbled as I planted the knife in the soft fabric. I cut a square in the fabric large enough for my entrance then realized the second problem. Though Rosalie could have broken free of the cotton bindings any time she had wanted to, she was obviously playing along.

I knelt down again and loosened the bottom of the sheet.

"Spread you legs," I commanded,

"Oh, since when am I taking orders from you?" Then she grinned and inched her legs open.

"Gorgeous," I stated as the little peep hole in the fabric framed Rosalie's beauty.

I lay down on top of her and positioned myself.

"Em, what are you doing?" She asked, I heard the truthful note of worry in her voice.

I didn't reply, just thrust into her with all my might. She gasped and a light noise escaped her lips. I kept going, thrusting harder and faster, harder and faster. Upon each thrust, I short scream came forth from her open mouth, getting louder each time. I kept my pace up, but I knew I could give her more, but I didn't want to torture her too much . . . at least not yet. . .

When her orgasm came, she let out a long continuous scream as she went through the last of her orgasm. She was ready for the second dose.

I picked up my pace only a little, leaving room for more to come. I saw Rosalie's eyes widen and felt her muscles tense up. I went faster and a little harder too.

The yelps started coming again. Then she gritted her teeth together and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Emmeeeht! Bang me harder baby! Give it to me! Fill me up baby!" She screamed. Her encouragement bust through my muscles as I increased my strength tenfold. She screamed as if she was orgasming, but she wasn't, I could still feel her getting tighter around me. Then she came, and her silent screech filled the air as breath, but no noise escaped her lips.

I couldn't say I wasn't exhausted myself, but Rosalie was shaking so hard within the blanket, she could have been having a seizure. I carefully unwrapped and picked up her quaking form and carried her over to the bed. I set her on the bed and lay facing her. I wrapped my arms around her a pulled her to me tenderly. I kissed her face lightly until she was just gasping for breath rather than trembling.

"You okay, babe?"

She just kept gasping so I kissed her neck over and over, breathing her scent until she said.

"That foreplay thing? It's not as over rated as I thought,"

"Oh really? And me being on top?"

She was still gasping and the sight of her was so seductive I couldn't help myself; I stuck my tongue into her mouth and kissed her fervently, feeling the insides of her cheeks. I pulled away.

"You still haven't answered my question,"

She looked up at me, "You're amazing when you're on top," I smiled and she turned her head onto the pillow.

I swore I heard her mumble, "But I'm better,"

But I knew she was just kidding, that was my Rose, always acting worse than what she really is. I pulled her to me playfully and kissed her.

We made love nonstop for the rest of our honeymoon.


	5. AN

**So no, this is not a chapter but an A/N. Basically, I have good news and bad news. Good news? I'm preggers! (This is definitely good news considering I'm happily married going on 8 months). Just found out last week. **

**Bad news? I'm not going to be updating this fic anymore. I am in motherhood boot camp (no kidding, my sister made a little pamphlet and everything, my family's nuts, don't ask). This means that I won't have much writing time in the next few months; I may pick it back up in the future.**


End file.
